


Asleep at the Movies

by Storybookwriter



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fluffier Than Cotton Candy, asleep at the movies, cute I hope, i hope someone enjoys it, i just want heartwarming shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybookwriter/pseuds/Storybookwriter
Summary: The first movie after an exhausting week





	Asleep at the Movies

Archer couldn’t precisely say when it had occurred just that at some point, a foreign weight had settled against his shoulder that had somehow escaped his attention. He hadn’t even realized it was there until he attempted to move his shoulders to exercise his stiff muscles. He blamed his lapse of focus to the relatively engrossing plot of the film as well as rest that has just been out of reach of the crew for the past week. He turned his head to get a good view of the weight. And apparently T’Pol as well.   
He had pushed her to attend movie night as a form of relaxation for a mind that has been functioning on overtime as well as a gentle nudge to get her more acquainted with the crew. He had read her reluctance to agree as an indisposition to be within close proximity of other people as well as her pursuing her never-ending dream of finishing her work both meticulousness and efficiency, Archer himself found that the chairs set up appropriately spaced. At least, to him.

During the progression of the movie, sleep slowly overcame parts of the crew. Some had settled into a light slumber while the others spread contagious yawns to the rest who had not realized their exhaustion. Archer had begun to wonder if showing a movie so soon after that shitshow of a week was a good idea. And the resident Vulcan using him as a human pillow told him a new part of a story he already knew.  
The PADD that she had brought along was resting on her lap in a loosely grasped hand. He had protested her bringing the instrument but was not being put to its designated use. He had shifted his shoulder several times in hopes that the subtle movements would pull her out of her sleep. It did not. He forced a soft laughed under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“T’Pol.” 

From behind him, Phlox and Trip had chosen to direct their focus on developing plot in front of them as opposed to the one on the screen. The two aforementioned were uncharacteristically whispering amongst themselves, further confirming Archer’s notion. He turned to silence them with a single expression that all Starfleet Captains had developed during their years of service. While both of them immediately ceased their conversation neither of them had bothered to hide the amusement that was clearly written on their faces-. 

“T’Pol!” He hissed a bit louder. She had jerked up with a sudden movement that Archer would have been surprised if people had missed. Momentarily disoriented, unfocused eyes jumped from the screen to the people encircling her and finally, to the shoulder and to the twinkling eyes of Archer. She pursed her lips, lowered her head and rigidly turned back to the screen. She felt the captain’s hand clasp her elbow as if sharing a single consciousness, both of them squeezed passed several pairs of legs and to the door of the mess hall turned theatre

“You fell asleep,” Archer stated the obvious as entered into the nearly empty corridor. “It’s not like you. I just wanted to see if you’re alright.”

“I apologize if I had made you uncomfortable,” T’Pol said, holding her arms behind her back. “I was not aware of my actions. It will not happen again.”

“You only fell asleep on my shoulder. That’s not exactly mutiny.” Archer had silently confessed that T’Pol was more capable of latter than the former. “We’ve put in one hell of a week. It’s only natural that your body should be trying to catch up on the rest.”

“Vulcan physiology is designed to go weeks without sleep.” She replied tersely, evidently uncomfortable with the situation she had landed herself in.

“But it’s not ideal, is it? Humans can technically go for several days without sleep. Even though you’re Vulcan, you still require a certain number of hours each night. Unless you’re part Denobulan,” He added with a laugh. T’Pol did not. She turned and stifled a yawn into the crook of arm and Archer cleared his throat.

“You should be in bed. Come on.” He rested his hands on her shoulders before steering her towards the turbolift.

They settled into a silence that both of them had grown comfortable with. All that could be heard was the gentle whirling as the turbolift lifted them to C deck. Upon exiting the turbolift, Archer had grabbed T’Pol’s arm as she stumbled, seemly over nothing.

“Okay, new plan.” He said as he scooped her up. He could hear her almost inaudibly gasp as she tightly clutched his uniform betraying her lack of anticipation of Archer’s action. Slowly she released her grip on his jumpsuit.

“Put me down.” She said without her usual conviction.

“You’re practically falling asleep on your feet. Besides, we’re almost at your quarters.” Despite her clear uneasiness at being carried like, he presumed she thought, a child, he could see her struggling to hold her eyelids.

“Just go to sleep already. And I better not see you on a bridge at all tomorrow. That’s an order SubCommander.” He added for effect. She had only nodded slightly to indicate that she did, in fact, hear him. It was nice that he could finally order He had finally stopped at T’Pol’s quarters and, awkwardly adjusting her weight, punched in the override codes. The doors hissed open and Archer manoeuvred her body through the door and gently placed her on her bed and pulling the covers over her. He took a moment to brush a stray piece of hair aside and kissing her forehead. Another urge that somehow felt right. He glanced at her one more time, almost swearing he saw a ghost of a smile on her face.


End file.
